


Awake and dreaming

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Surfing, alex being really gay, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex and Maggie find each other on the beach and it leads to an exciting development.





	Awake and dreaming

Alex grinned as she dived off her board, over the wave and into the sea. Her board tugged her back to the surface, calling her to another wave, another rush. She almost did, but the sun was about to set, the Midvale sky lighting up with colors. She caught the waves to return to shore, walking through the sand to the towel laid out on the sand. Planting her board in the sand, she settled onto the towel, propping herself up her arms as the sun began the slow descent. 

Footsteps approached after a few minutes, and as Alex turned, she almost choked. Maggie Sawyer was standing beside her, looking like a goddess in the fading light. Maggie had transferred into school around a year ago. She had only arrived in town a week before that, aged 14 and living with her aunt. At the time Alex didn't know why, just that Maggie looked sad, and she was alone, and she wanted to make her feel less alone. Once Maggie started opening up to her, it became so much more. A few months passed and they were close, closer than Alex had ever been to anyone. It was a slow realization of the gigantic crush she harbored towards her best friend. Sometimes it caught her a little off guard. Like when the sun was setting on her favorite beach, with the lighting doing favors for her tanned complexion.

"Alex." Maggie's voice cut through her musing, a blush errupting when she realised had been caught in her musing. "If you don't want me here, that's cool, but you looked like you could use company."

"N-No!" Alex stuttered , "I'm sorry, I spaced for a second. Come sit. How have you been?"

Maggie grinned as she sat, amused at the blushing girl below her. "Good. How are you? Been surfing?"

Alex smiled, at Maggie settled down to watch the sunset with her. "Yeah, hit the waves all day today. I've been fantastic."

"Got a new board?" Maggie glanced up at the colourful surfboard. "It's colourful."

Alex ducked her head, not knowing how Maggie was going to react. She had got the board a week ago and was testing out today for the first time. "Yeah. You like it?"

"I love it." Maggie grinned. "So, mean anything?"

Alex watched as Maggie shrunk into herself and tried to backtrack the question quicker than anything else. Alex paused, blushed so hard her essence blushed and then made a rash decision.

"Uh. Yeah, yeah there is." Alex stuttered, her fear showing clear as day, "I'm uh, gay."

Immediately Alex shrunk down, not meeting Maggie's eyes, fearing the rejection that surely showed in them. The disgust and she waited for the 'we can't be friends anymore'. What she didn't expect Maggie to place a hand on her shoulder, pulling Alex into a hug. 

"I haven't told anyone yet." Maggie nodded, as Alex felt the stress leave her, as well as a few tears of relief.

Maggie spoke into her ear. "Nothing you ever tell me, will ever affect our friendship, okay?" Alex nodded, but as Maggie began to pull away she pulled her into an even tighter embrace.

"Thank you." Alex muttered. "But if you ever tell me you like olives, that's it okay?"

Maggie chuckled, as Alex lets her out of the hug with a small smile. "Well then Danvers, we may have a problem."

Alex gasped jokingly, before letting out a wet chuckle. "Thank you." 

"You bought a rainbow surfboard. What was I meant to think!" Alex chuckled in response, blushing. "I am so glad you told me. There is something I've wanted to talk to you about."

Alex noted the mood drop and slung an arm around Maggie, giving a small squeeze of support. She was going to pull back but Maggie settled her head onto Alex's shoulder, slipping an arm around her waist. Alex ignored the jump of her stomach, as Maggie's hand fell on her bare stomach. 

"So you might have heard some gossip about my arrival in this town." Alex nodded, waiting for Maggie to continue. "One of them is true. I was thrown out by my parents."

Maggie paused, emotions chasing through her eyes. Alex didn't hesitate, pulling Maggie onto her lap, into a hug, as the younger girl clutched at her, sobbing. A few minutes passed before Maggie managed to stop sobbing. She stayed wrapped in Alex's arms, as she continued, in a voice a whisper. Alex only heard because Maggie was so close to her.

"I wrote a letter to a girl in my class on Valentines. A love letter. Suffice to say, she didn't take it well and the letter ended with my extremely catholic parents." Maggie grimaced, tears fighting to fall. "They gave me a suitcase and 30 minutes to pack. We drove from Nebraska to here. It was 8 hours of silence. I didn't know what was happening."

Alex was silenced, unable to comprehend that cruelty. She couldn't do anythng more than pull Maggie in tighter, rage filling her every essence. They had hurt her Maggie and that wasn't to be forgiven.  
"That's why I didn't tell you. I was- afraid." Maggie was sobbing again but Alex nudged her slightly, so she could make eye contact with the destraught girl.

"I would never hurt you like that." Alex stared directly into Maggie's eyes. "Never be afraid to come to me. For anything. Even murder." 

Maggie gave a weak smile at the joke, before curling back into her best friend. The sun long set when they moved. Alex grabbing the board that started it all, and the towel. Maggie shot off a quick text to her aunt, letting her know she was fine, that she was staying at Alex's tonight. They trekked back to the Danvers house, chatting about light topics until they were settling down in Alex's room. This was the first time they weren't bothering to set up another bed, both feeling the need to stay close. Maggie borrowed loose clothes and they quickly ended up in the bed. 

Alex lay there for a moment, before speaking lowly. "Thank you for trusting me. I know it's not easy, and what I said was true, never be afraid to come to me. You're my best friend."

"Likewise, Danvers." Maggie grabbed Alex's hand, squeezing before they both slowly drifted into the abyss of sleep. 

\-----

Alex woke before Maggie, and she was so glad she did. Maggie soundly asleep on her chest, letting out little snores was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Alex shifted slightly, testing out of she was going to wake Maggie if she moved. The slight shift didn't wake her, but caused her to shift further onto Alex, her leg slipping in between Alex's. Alex almost jolted, as Maggie slipped back into sleep, now pressing into Alex. A small gasp from Alex, as she tried once more to escape, caused Maggie to tense her leg. Alex groaned internally, turned on but knowing she had to wake Maggie. 

"Mags," Alex spoke lowly first, "wake up." 

"mm... five more minutes." Maggie grumbled, but when Maggie opened her eyes, she tensed and went to move. Alex couldn't contain the gasp that escaped when Maggie's thigh pushed firmly into her center. Maggie realized what had happened and rolled off. Alex was the color of a tomato, and was currently wishing she could fade into the mattress. "Sorry."

"No worries." Alex chuckled awkwardly. "Happens to everyone."

Maggie chuckled roughly, her voice thick with sleep. "Next time i'll ask permission don't worry." Alex blinked owlishly, as Maggie realized what she said. Alex was aware of Maggie apologizing and backtracking, but her mind was going in the other direction, and she shifted uncomfortably. 

"Mags. Stop." Maggie broke off her apologies at Alex's meek voice, tilting her head slightly in question. "I'd like that." 

"Oh."

"But if you don't that's fine. I just though, since you offered." Alex faded off, bright red glancing at Maggie out of the corner of her eye. Alex watched in confusion as a small smile appeared on Maggie's face.  
"Okay then." Maggie's voice was cocky, oozing with confidence as she spoke. "So if I asked you on a date-"

"Yes." Maggie laughed , Alex's smile sweeping Maggie's fears away. Alex, happy about the date, still had one issue pressing on her mind. She was really fucking turned on. But that was something she forced to the side, focusing on the crush the just might be reciprocated. Alex knew that her pupil would be dark, but she prayed Maggie forgot about how they woke up. 

"Alex," Maggie cut through Alex's thoughts, faux inocence flowing from her voice. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded quickly, still caught up in how to deal with her ... situation when Maggie drew a little closer.

"Would it be okay if i kissed you?" 

Alex watched Maggie owlishly, a single nod enoraging Maggie to straddle Alex. She leaned untill their forheads touched, waiting for Alex to make the final move. Closing that final gap, Alex kissed Maggie, her best friend, her crush, for the first time. It was brief but she felt the fireworks, and she wanted more. Claiming Maggie's lips again, it quickly became a impromptu makeout session, which simulationously thrilled Alex and made her more frustrated. Maggie, who leaned back for a moment, a wide grin on her dazed face.

"Are we taking this slow?" Alex though for a moment. Just a moment before her carefully crafted response spurred Maggie into action.

"If you are okay with it. Fuck no." 

"Perfect." Maggie didn't hesitate before kissing Alex again, quickly deepening the kiss. Alex shuffled down so Maggie was hovering above her, both checking the others eyes for any signs of not being ready.  
Alex quickly flipped them, straddling Maggie as she claimed her in a bruising kiss, before moving to her neck. A quiet gasp came from Maggie, as Alex bit down lightly on her pulse point. Maggie put her hands to good use, moving up and down alex's back before threading into the long hair. A gentle tug brought Alex back to Maggie's mouth, and excited yell and the door opening broke them apart.

"Alex. I want to- Oh hi Maggie." Kara stopped in the doorway, shock holding her before she muttered a few apologies and closed the door. 

Alex blushed, Maggie chuckling lowly, "So. What next." 

"I say we make ourselves presentable and then I take you on that date."

"Sounds pretty gay to me Sawyer."

"You bought a surf board that was literally a rainbow. And you're calling me gay." Alex laughed in response, pulling Maggie into a quick kiss, before slipping out of the bed. Holding a hand out to Maggie, they both neatened themselves before opening the door, the new day calling them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not heaps happy with this, but let me know what you think :) Wanna talk about pretty much anything! Here's my tumblr http://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> have a good one :)


End file.
